dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiversal Tournament (LOTSG)
The Multiversal Tournament was an event that occurred in Age 780, at least to the Inhabitants of Universe-7 (B). History Zen-Oh, the King of All, had tuned into the tournament between Universe C (6) and B (7) and found it to be very entertaining and enjoyable. Deciding to make an even larger tournament, Zen-Oh and the Grand Priest created an Arena in the World of Void and sent out invitations to the Gods of Destruction and Creation. Rules Certain restrictions were placed on what individuals could, or couldn't, enter the Tournament as fighters. *A fighter cannot be a God of Creation or Destruction *A fighter cannot be an attendant or bodyguard of a current God of Creation or Destruction *A fighter must have a level of power at the highest levels of the Fifth Tier (Super Buu) and above *If deceased, a fighter must agree to have a ki limiter placed on them that forces the user to only have access to the amount of energy they had while living *For the first event, matches are over when one fighter is either knocked out, cannot continue, or forfeits *Killing is prohibited, moves that would result in fatal injuries will be blocked by the Gods of Destruction, Grand Priest, or Zen-Oh *Fighters that are below their species adulthood stage must have their parents or guardians sign them up *Fighters that have Undying Immortality are not allowed to enter the tournament unless they consent to a restriction to be placed on said Immortality *Telepathic Conversation between Fighters and Observers will result in disqualification *Any intimidation tactics from the Gods or their attendants to try and force the fight to go another way will result in the disqualification of the fighter they tried to assist *During the Battle Royale, there cannot be two victors. Either one particapant must be standing or none Events There are two events to the Multiversal Tournament, one analogous to a typical Bracket Tournament until the numbers lessen to fifty. Then, ten teams are chosen with randomized members and given a brief period of time to strategize before a battle royale occurs. Entrees Over two hundred fighters joined the Tournament. Below is a small list of the participants. Universe-C (6) Gods and Attendants *Champa (God of Destruction) & Vados (Angel Attendant) *Fuwa (God of Creation) & Bodyguard Fighters *Frost *Cabba *Hit *Auta Magetta *Botamo *Caulifla *Kale *Saonel *Pilina Universe-B (7) Gods & Attendants *Beerus (God of Destruction) & Whis (Angel Attendant) *Shin & Old Kai (God of Creation) & Kibito & Allie (Bodyguard/Agent of Creation) Fighters *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Android 17 *Android 18 *Kentas *Z Universe-G (10) Gods & Attendants *Rumshi (God of Destruction) & Cus (Angel Attendant) *Gowasu (God of Creation) Fighters Universe-D (19) Gods & Attendants *Demigra (God of Universe-D) Fighters *Dabura *Towa *Mira *Gravy *Putine *Psidevilman *Garlic Jr. Universe-K (20) Gods & Attendants *Vod (God of Destruction), Rum (Angel Attendant), and Kaestos (Agent of Destruction) *Yen (God of Creation) Fighters *Bruse & Mathizar (Fusion Fighter) *Kaki'Zeth *Tuba *Gomath *Keiko *Lan'thol *Zero Universe-GB (23) Gods & Attendants *Tini (God of Destruction) & Yager (Angel Attendant) *Hao (God of Creation) Fighters *Gogeta Universe Q+ (25) Gods & Attendants *Qork (God of Destruction) & Fine (Angel Attendant) *Lee (God of Creation) & Li (Bodyguard) Fighters *Golcova Trivia Unlike the canon Tournament of Power, this one does not carry the risk of universal erasure and does not have a required team size. Category:Battle Category:Tournament Category:Kaestal